The present disclosure relates to multi-function machines, and more particularly, to a method and a multi-function machine having the capability of counting and imaging documents, generating a summary report thereof, and dispatching the report to at least one destination.
“Multi-function” machines have become familiar in offices and in home computing environments. Whereas, previously, functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile transmission have been performed by single dedicated copiers, printers, and facsimiles respectively, a multi-function machine is typically capable of providing all such functions and more in a single machine. Typically, such a multi-function machine includes a single print engine, which can serve to output copies, prints, or received facsimiles; as well as a single input scanner which can serve to record data from original images for use in copying, facsimile transmission, and retention of input image data to a predetermined location in a computer memory (“scan-to-file”) in the multi-function machine or in another device.
Such multi-function machines are typically connected to data networks, such as a local area network or the Internet, for exchange of both image data and associated operational instructions. Their connection to data networks also enables an operator to scan a document to create an electronic image file and store the electronic image file on a networked device, such as a file server. The electronic image file may also be transmitted by email using a scan-to-email function typically found on such multi-function machines. The scan-to-email function can also be used to email a previously stored electronic image file created using the scan-to-file function. The multi-function machine can be a xerographic machine which uses xerographic printing techniques to print a reproduction of a document placed on a platen glass or on an automated document feeder. The multi-function machine can also be a personal computer connected to a page scanner and optionally, connected to at least one of a printer or a communication network.
The scan-to-email function generally enables the operator to use a personal computer connected to the multi-function machine via a data network or a computer incorporated with the multi-function machine to execute an email editor, access the electronic image file from a memory of the multi-function machine and import it to the email editor for transmitting it as an attachment to an email message composed using the email editor. The message and the attachment are transmitted to one or more recipients whose email address is provided in the header of the graphical user interface of the email editor and all individuals associated with the one or more aliases also provided in the header by selecting a “Send” icon. Once the email with the accompanying electronic image file attachments are received by the recipients, the email message and the attachments can be viewed. The attachments can be electronic image files of scanned documents in a PDF, TIFF, multi-page TIFF, JPG, or other formats.
In various organizational settings where multi-function machines are in use, for example, in a financial office, the recording of original document counts is desirable and facilitates monitoring, control and verification of the workflow. Often, such recording of original document counts is mandated by government regulations or the organization's internal control policies. For example, as a safeguard against the theft of bank checks, an institution will require such checks be counted each time they pass from team to team.
The process of manually counting multiple documents, and recording these counts, is time consuming and error-prone. Moreover, document counts must be recorded and reviewed and approved by other parties such as managers and auditors.
Existing office equipment such as check or paper currency counters often come bundled with other features which make the device expensive, do not provide reports summarizing document counts either in hard copy or electronic form, are often incapable of handling a wide range of document types, and are incapable of storing or transmitting count information once collected. What is needed therefore is a better means of counting, recording, and communicating document counts to support process control requirements.